In turbo machines, especially in gas turbines such as airplane thrusters, there are a number of application cases in which two parts that are rotating relative to each other, namely, a stator and a rotor of the turbo machine, have to be sealed against a gas stream that is passing through the turbo machine. Such an application case is, for instance, the sealing of a gap that is formed between the fixed guide blades belonging to the stator and the rotor of an airplane thruster.
Brush gaskets are known from the state of the art for purposes of sealing annular interstices between components that rotate relative to each other. World patent document WO 98/53230 and German application DE 100 18 273 A1, both of which are incorporated by reference herein, describe such brush gaskets.
In the case of the brush gaskets known from the above-mentioned state of the art, the brush gasket is comprised of several wire-like bristles that are wound around a core and affixed to said core by means of a clamping ring. According to the state of the art, the unit consisting of the clamping ring, the core and the bristles, which forms the actual brush gasket, is positioned in a receiving space that is delimited by a support ring and a cover ring.